Snow!
by Dextra
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob have some fun outside in the snow and build a snowman together. One-shot. R&R.


Six year old Renesmee sat on a chair that she pulled up and had her face pressed against the window. Her breath fogged up the glass. Annoyed every time, she wiped the fog off the glass with her sleeve then pressed her face against the window again. Today was a very exciting day. It was the first snow of the year in little Forks, Washington. Nessie loved to play in the snow.

She jumped down from the chair and ran into the living room to her parents. Nessie climbed into her father's lap and snuggled into his chest. Edward rested his hand on her back as she did so, and with his other hand, brushed her bronze curly hair off her face.

"I have to tell you a secret," Nessie whispered.

Bella smiled at this. Nessie loved to tell "secrets". They never really were secrets. Mostly they were pretty average things like an animal she saw outside or a certain food she wanted to eat.

"What's your secret?" Edward whispered back, humoring her.

Nessie moved up to whisper in his ear. She cupped her hands around it too.

"I want to go outside and play in the snow," she said and giggled along with it.

Edawrd let out a chuckle too and set her down on the floor then stood up himself. Nessie stood on her tip-toes and reached for her daddy's hand that was currently putting the book he was reading back on the book shelf. Seeing this, he let his hand drop so she could grasp. Renesmee tried to drag Edward forward to the closet where all the winter clothes were kept.

Edward opened the closet and Nessie jumped up to try and get her snow pants down. It was up too high for her too reach so Edward pulled one of the legs down more so she could reach it herself. Happy that she got it down from the shelf "by herself", Nessie slipped them on. Edward handed her boots to her next and laughed again when Nessie put them on the wrong feet. He crouched down and switched them then grabbed her purple winter jacket.

"Daddy, I need help with the zipper," Nessie said, frustrated.

"Sure, sweetie." Edward zipped the jacket all the way up and put Nessie's fuzzy matching purple hat on her head too.

Jacob walked in the room from the kitchen, hearing all the ruckus Renesmee was making from her excitement.

"Where's she going?" Jacob asked, nodding towards Nessie, who was now having a struggle with her gloves.

"Outside to play," Edward responded.

Renesmee, with only one glove on, took Jacob's hand and dragged him towards the closet.

"Come outside and play with me, Jakey," she said and hopped up and down trying to reach for his coat.

"Alright then," Jacob said and grabbed his own winter clothes that he brought over since he was visiting for the holidays.

Edward put Nessie's other glove and patted her hand when she was all buddle up. Jacob obviously took less time to get his own clothes on. Edward bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Be good," he said and went back into the living room.

Jacob opened the door and Nessie ran outside into the white snow. She tripped on her way out and fell face first into the snow. Jacob jogged after her and picked her up and brushed the snow away from her face. She wasn't hurt because she got right up and continued to run. Laughing, Jacob followed.

Renesmee started to pack some snow together but it didn't stick for her.

"Jake, how do you build a snowman?" she asked and looked up at him.

Jacob got down on his knees and took a big handful of snow and squished it together to make a snowball.

"You have to roll this snowball around in the snow to make it bigger," he said and handed to her.

Nessie grabbed it and dropped it into the snow and started to roll it around. It was getting bigger! Her giant snowball was a little lopsided and didn't stand up straight when she was down.

"Here, hold it where you want and I'll pack snow under it to hold it in place," Jacob said and crawled over to her.

Nessie held it from the top with both hands while Jacob scooped some snow over to make a base. Once the bottom part of the snowman was done, Jacob rolled up another snowball for Nessie.

"Do the same thing but make this one smaller than the first," he explained and handed her the snowball.

Nessie ran off to make it bigger and Jacob sat in the snow and watched her. She rolled it around trees and bushes all the way back to Jake. He lifted up Nessie's snowball and placed it on top of the first one. Renesmee scooped up some snow herself and packed the two snowballs together while Jake held it in place.

Jacob bent over to make on last snowball for Nessie.

"This one has to be the smallest because it's the head," he told her.

Nessie nodded to show that she understood and started to roll it around. She didn't go very far this time though. Jacob picked it up again and placed it on the very top. Renesmee couldn't reach it this time though.

"I'll be right back," she said and ran off towards the garage.

She dug through all her outside playthings until she found what she was looking for. Nessie picked up a small orange plastic bucket that she sometimes takes with her when she goes down to La Push beach when she wants to build a sand castle. Smiling, she ran back to Jacob with the bucket in hand.

When she reached him, she scooped up the snow inside of it and held it above her head so Jacob could pack the snow onto their snowman. When they were all done building it, Jacob picked up Nessie and stepped back from it so they could get a better look at it.

"There's something missing," Nessie remarked.

"A face," Jacob said and Nessie nodded.

She hopped down from his arms and ran towards Esmee's garden to look for some stones. Nessie picked through the snow to find just the perfect ones. When she thought she had enough she ran back to Jake.

"You're just full of ideas today," he said and picked her up so Nessie could make a face for their snowman.

There were two eyes, a nose, and a wide smile. Jacob took his hat off and put it on top of the snowman's head.

"It's you, Jake!" Nessie exclaimed.

Jacob laughed and Nessie's claim. She then nuzzled her face into his neck.

"I'm cold," she said. "I want to go back inside."

"Okay," he said.

Jacob took off his winter clothes on the mat the Cullen's had in front of the door then helped Renesmee with hers. When all her winter clothes were off, Nessie bounded for the kitchen and Jacob followed.

"Look, Jakey," she said and pointed to the table. "Mommy made us hot chocolate!"

"Yup, she sure did. We'll have to tell her thank you later," Jake said and sat Nessie in her chair and handed the cup to her.

Jacob sat across from her and they both drank their toasty drinks.

"Best snow ever!" Nessie said with a chocolate mustache on her face.

Jake laughed and wiped it off with a napkin.

"Best snow ever," Jacob agreed with her.

* * *

** A/n: This was just some cute idea I thought of when I was watching my brothers play in the snow. Hoped you enjoyed!**

** Review please and tell me how I did. :) **

** Love ya,**

** ~W~**


End file.
